


LOL WUT?

by lielabell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Step-Brothers, Troubleshooter series, internet crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months ago Stiles’s dad married Danny's mom in a small, tasteful ceremony.  It was beautiful.  Allison cried.  (So did Scott, but he's Stiles's bro and Stiles won't call him out on it.)  Danny and Stiles were groomsmen.  The most awkward groomsmen ever.  Just like how they ended up being the most awkward step-brothers ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOL WUT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkysparky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/gifts).



> Written for AO3 Auction fic prompt: stepbrothers with awkward boners for each other's online alter egos
> 
> A million things to my lovely beta, Queenitsy. :*

Canthackthis404's profile on AO3 says _I want to be Jules Cassidy when I grow up_.

Stiles's heart flutters every time he see it.

\--

Danny's hands are hot on Stiles's skin, the fingers of one hand dipping under the rough fabric of his jeans, brushing against the elastic band of his boxer-briefs, while the other one squeezes his hip tight. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, his voice rough and eager. 

"Yes," Stiles says, nodding his head for emphasis. " _Yes_." 

Because fuck it. Fuck everything. This is right. 

\--

A year ago Danny was that cool, hot kid at school. He ran with the popular crowd and didn't date high school kids, rumor said. Danny went for older guys, the ones who could afford to party in the city on a Friday night instead of crashing on their bestie’s couch after five hours of intense game play. Which, well, made sense. 

Because Danny was... Danny. With that body and those dimples and that half-smile-half-smirk of his he gave when he got something right. Which, bee tee dub, was all the time. Danny was... okay, Danny wasn't perfect. He was a bit of a dick sometimes, actually, but who isn't a bit of a dick to Stiles? 

Answer: no one. 

Stiles is self-aware enough to get how annoying he is. He's needy and insecure and is borderline obsessive about things he thinks are cool. All of which translates into typical high school geek fanboy. Not exactly a high flyer, Stiles. Although he wasn't a social pariah. 

So Danny being dickish to him? Not really that much of a surprise.

But, whatever, Stiles didn't care. Because a year ago Danny was just some dreamy kid in his chemistry class and nothing more.

Canthackthis404 on the other hand... 

Canthackthis404 had been the object of Stiles fantasies for, oh, about two years. He was just... _so_ cool. He wrote the best, most amazing Jules/Robin fic in the world. All plotty and full of great meta and character exploration and at least one mind-blowing smut scene per fic and UNF. Just... _UNF._

All of which in and of itself would have lead to Stiles having a massive internet crush on him, but add in the fact that canthackthis404 was wicked smart and adorkable and witty as hell and... Stiles was pretty damn gone on him, alright? And, thank the internet gods, because canthackthis404? Actually pretty damn gone on Stiles too. Or, at least, he was gone on lolwutadd anyway. 

So yeah. Danny, what? Danny, who? A year ago, Stiles had no fucks left to give as far as Danny was concerned.

\--

“Just like that,” Stiles moans, biting down hard on his lower lip. 

Danny’s hand tightens, but doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down, just keeps pushing Stiles towards the edge. Stiles lets out a whimpering sound, something aching and raw that he knows he’ll be way embarrassed by when he thinks back on this tomorrow. Or not, since that sound pulls a groan out of Danny, who pushes his face into Stiles’s shoulder while he rides the thigh Stiles’s has shoved between his legs and you know what? No. Stiles isn’t going to be embarrassed at all when he thinks about this later. 

Stiles is going to be _proud_.

Because, Jesus fucking wept, _Danny_. 

\--

Ten months and five days ago, Stiles screwed up his courage and cornered Danny at lunch.

"Does it bother you that our parents are Dee Tee Ef?" Stiles asked. There is probably a smoother way to ask how Danny feels about the “potential merging of families” thing, but that question had been banging out in his brain ever since his father sat him down to talk about his relationship with Emma Mahealani. 

Danny didn’t say anything, just gave Stiles a pinched, sour look and shook his head. 

Jackson, on the other hand, had sneered at him and said, "Fuck off, Stilinski."

Stiles fucked off.

Stiles fucked all the way off to the computer lab, where he sent canthackthis404 a long rant about people thinking they are so fucking amazing when they aren't and how stupid it is to be so self-impressed in high school because whatever. Like any of this even matters. Like ten years from now anyone is going to care who sat at the popular table and who was in the computer lab writing long rants. 

And, god, Stiles just wanted out of there already. Couldn't canthackthis404 just take him away? To wherever canhackthis404 happened to be?

Canthackthis404 replied back almost instantly: _Where I am sucks too. How about we find someplace better to be together?_

Stiles didn’t reply back to that because anywhere canthackthis404 was would instantly be better by virtue of the fact that canthackthis404 was there.

\-- 

"Please," Stiles begs. "Please."

"Yeah, go ahead, do it," Danny tells him, panting against Stiles's neck as his hand speeds up. 

\-- 

Three months ago Stiles’s dad married Danny's mom in a small, tasteful ceremony. It was beautiful. Allison cried. (So did Scott, but he's Stiles's bro and Stiles won't call him out on it.) Danny and Stiles were groomsmen. The most awkward groomsmen ever. Just like how they ended up being the most awkward step-brothers ever. 

At least Stiles had canthackthis404, right?

Except canthackthis404 was going through a lot of shit too right then and was always marked as “busy” with the status _piss off, I’m reading_ which Stiles thought was cute the first time he saw it but had started to seriously hate. 

Especially since two weeks after the wedding Stiles came home to find a sign above Danny’s bedroom door saying the same damn thing.

\--

Danny’s mouth is hot on Stiles’s skin, his hands are gripping Stiles tight as he rocks his hips against Stiles again and again. Between them, Stiles’s come is starting to cool, going sticky and gummy and Stiles doesn’t care at all.

\--

One month and three days ago the Mahealani-Stilinski clan were celebrating the fact that Emma’s oldest child-- Stiles’s new big sister Stacey-- was visiting from college. She was pretty awesome, chill in a way that all the Mahealanis are, and had been doing her part to show her acceptance of Stiles into her family by pestering him about his plans for the future.

“I don’t know what I want to be when I grow up,” Stiles said in response to one of her more pointed questions. “I don’t think anyone really does when they’re seventeen.”

“Danny does,” Stacey replied, shooting her brother a sly look. “Danny wants to be Jules Cassidy when he grows up, don’t you Danny?”

Danny growled at her to shut up, blushing like mad, and Stiles did a spit-take, because what? 

_What?_

\--

They are pressed together in the bed afterward, a jumble of limbs and sweat-slicked skin, both panting heavily as they try to recover. Stiles is scratching idly at the dried come on his stomach, thinking about how to not make this more awkward when Danny clears his throat. 

Stiles glances over at him and is surprised to see a soft look on his face.

Danny shifts a little closer, runs a hand up and down Stiles arm and says, “You know I’m in love with you, right?”

Stiles beams as he darts forward to kiss Danny. "Me too," he says, his hands coming up to link with Danny's, whose fingers curl around his own and squeeze tight.

\--

Danny's got a sign over his bedroom door that says _piss off, I'm reading_.

Stiles's heart flutters every time he see it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Sparkysparky, who won 1250 worth of fic from me in the AO3 Auctions. 
> 
> Her orginal ask was for the following: _idk any chance you'd be interested in a Troubleshooters/Teen Wolf xover....or not really a crossover really. Maybe just a fic where idk Danny's secret is that those are his favorite books and he aspires to be a real-life Jules Cassidy?And Stiles finds out and thinks it's hilarious/sweet? And then he reads the books and decides that Danny has the right idea because Jules Cassidy is amazeballs? IDEK I AM RUNNING ON LITTLE SLEEP THIS WEEKEND AND HAVE CRAZY IDEAS._
> 
> _I was just re-reading your offering page, and now I kinda also want the Sheriff to start dating Danny's mom and for there to be awkward stepbrother boners. because those sound like the best. or just awkward boners in general, if you're willing to write Stanny._
> 
> For the record, this fic was *exactly* 1250 words according to Google Docs, but only 1220 according to AO3, so I had to figure out how to add just 30 more...


End file.
